The Final battle of the Elves
by Luca Pop
Summary: 60 yrs after Sauron is defeated and the elves go west, Aragorn's people are attacked by an acient evil who has escaped the Valar. Contains all your favorite LOTR characters plus some Tolkien characters many haven't heard of. R&R PLZZZZ!
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue**

The vast reaches of Middle Earth, were now ruled by men. With the dwarves living in their newly claimed caves and the elves gone westward across the sea, Middle Earth now belonged to men. With the great king Aragorn, nothing stood in their way once the elves were gone. The great forests of Galadriel were claimed along with the halls of Rivendel. From his mighty throne in Minas Tirith, king Aragorn and his elven queen, Arwen, ruled over all these lands now, with no danger lurking about them. But lately there was something strange happening in the Grey Mountains near Dale. Many riders were disappearing and the dwarves stopped sending in merchants or traders. This troubled Aragorn and his counselors. As the Nùmernòrean king sat on his throne surrounded by his counselors, the doors of his halls opened slowly and an unknown man walked in staggering from side to side. After a few steps the man tumbled to his right and lay on his back with his eyes to the ceiling. Aragorn ran to his side; he smiled when he saw his king's face. The man was wounded and his entire body was stained with blood.

"My lord..." the man whispered in a voice that declared his life was almost spent.

"Who has done these things to you?" Aragorn demanded.

His mouth formed the words "orcs" and then even slower "mountains", but no sound came from his mouth. The man's heavy panting ceased and his eyes remained frozen on his king. Aragorn turned to his friends and said:

"I have most disturbing news, for you."

"My lord?" a soft voice came from the open doors of the king's hall. Arwen was standing in a long gown starring at her husband; her body still showed the beautiful young age that had mystified so many. Her true age could only be made out if one were to look deep in her eyes where all her ancient wisdom could be seen. When her eyes discovered the corpse of the dead messenger, the elven maiden gasped and starred demandingly at Aragorn.

"It seems that orcs have recaptured the Grey Mountains to the north." The entire royal cabinet was struck stupid by the Nùmernòrean's words. This was a grey day for the new world of men. The dwarves had a very strong city in the Grey Mountains along with some of their best warriors. Aragorn had been there many times and saw with his own eyes the amazing fortifications of Cered'brim.

"But how can that be?" one of the counselors finally asked.

Aragorn shook his head and spoke: "Either the orc army was immense, which I doubt..."Aragorn paused in mid-sentence and thought, forgetting his curious cabinet.

"Or?" Arwen asked timidly.

"Or there is something else aiding the orcs." Aragorn finished sinking into thought once again. All the counselors sank into their chairs and raised a hand to their brows. They lay in silent thought for a few minutes; suddenly an old memory struck Aragorn. He remembered Moria and the battle at Khazad-dûm; that Maiar could have been enough to destroy the dwarf city of Cered'brim especially if it was aided by a few hundred orcs. Aragorn had feared for years that the orcs were hiding somewhere underground strengthening their numbers, but his mind never concocted the idea of another Maiar ruling over them. Aragorn walked slowly to his throne, stroking his short, grey beard. If his thoughts were correct, it would have been worse than ten thousand orcs. The only way to defeat these dark angelic creatures would be to use sorcery, like Gandalf had done when he smote the Maiar of Moria.

Aragorn cursed in his head all the dark creatures in the world for breathing. The only way to make sure his dreadful hunch was right, would be to attack the now orc city of Cered'brim. There has to be a better way, Aragorn thought desperately. Aragorn thought of another problem now; the world of men had lived peacefully for sixty years, and most had not been raised like their forefathers with fear of attack or with the skills of wielding a sword. The king of Gondor cursed his predicament again, and his head ached from his desperation and useless plans of attack. Suddenly a somewhat brighter idea came into Aragorn's head and he rushed of his throne towards the tower above them. Once there, the king starred cautiously at the pedestal lain in the middle of the white marble tower. The Palantír lay in front of him; its perfectly round shape and misty insides were intriguing. But Aragorn did not travel to this tower to admire the handiwork of his ancestors. He grasped the hard sphere in his hands and hoping with all his hear that his dreadful theory was wrong, he said:  
"Show me the city of Cered'brim." The misty insides of the Palantír began to swirl around and were soon replaces with the image of many working orcs, and fiery creatures of darkness, which Aragorn recognized as the Balrogs of old. But the Palantír showed him something else as well. Upon a gigantic throne of stone lay a monstrous figure clad in an armor of steel that completely covered him. His eyes were glowing red on the inside of his huge helmet. Suddenly that creature of pure evil and malice waved its arm, which would smite a hundred men at once, and Aragorn was thrown on his back.

"Good Creator, what in Your holy name was that?" Aragorn's head now hurt even more than before and his heart would be hurt even more after he would be forced to tell his people what they were about to face. Or better yet, what was about to end their lives. Why were his people cursed to always fight for their lives?

"Aragorn!" Arwen rushed to him, when she saw her husband on the cold floor. "Your eyes bare so much despair...What did your fathers' Palantír tell you my love."

"That my people will never breathe the free air again, if they will breathe at all." Aragorn said in a blank voice starring at the setting sun. His wife held his head to her breast and Aragorn embraced her back. "Sleepless nights await us dear wife."

"Be calm my lord and tell me what you saw." Arwen pleaded, her eyes turning watery.

"I do not know what it was and where the good Earth spat out something like this." Aragorn began. "The mighty Balrogs themselves were at its mercy. The fiery eyes which hid beneath its giant steel helmet could have frozen an entire army with terror. And power..." Aragorn now turned to Arwen and starred her in her sea blue eyes. "When it waved its hand I was thrown on my back. Sauron would have pleaded mercy from this collection of malice." He could now feel Arwen's hands trembling on his cheeks. Her mouth stood open and her mind was aghast with horror.

Tears rolled down the elven maiden's cheeks as she said: "Our doom is upon us."

"Arwen, do you know of this new terror?" Aragorn whispered to her, placing his palms under her jaw bone, and directing her face towards his own. "What has stricken the glee from my lady's complexion?"

She now starred him in the eyes as she did before, only this time her eyes were white with terror, and Aragorn's filled with pleading tears. "Yes my lord, Aragorn, I have heard if this terror. But it is not at all new. It roamed and terrorized this earth before my kind even arrived here. And then it twisted and tormented some of my ancestors until they were turned into his instruments of war, and the ancient light that shone in their eyes was replaced by fear and depression. My proud ancestors were kidnapped and turned into the orcs that you know today, by this ancient darkness. By Melkor..."


	2. Chapter 1: Escape and grief

**Chapter 1: Escape and grief **

The island of Valinor was home of the angelic Valar, the elves, the wizards of the white council and two hobbits. It was also the home of the evil Melkor; he was once compared to Manwë (leader of the Valar) himself. Ilúvatar, the father of all the beings on Middle Earth, sent the Valar into the Void to create Arda, the world of the elves and men.

And so they did: the Great Manwë created the winds and breezes of Arda, his spouse Varda (named Elbereth by the elves) created the stars, which the elves cherish so much. The Valar named Ulmo, who aided the elves even when his peers cursed the Eldar, created the waters of Middle Earth. The next in power among the Valar was Aulë, which created all the lands and substances of Arda. Aulë's queen is Yavanna, which created all which was green throughout Arda, along with the two mighty trees, which were destroyed by Melkor and whose fruits are the moon and the Sun. Next come the two brothers Námo, who dwells in Mandos; he guards over the souls of those who have passed and calls upon those whose time on earth is over. His brother Irmo is the Valar which rules over all the dreams and visions, he dwells in the forest of Lórien (another Lórien) which is believed to be the most beautiful in the world. Námo's spouse is Vairë, who keeps time in her great webs, which rest in Mandos. Irmo's spouse Estë is the healer of wounds; their peers often visit Lórien to feel relief from the great task of ruling over Arda. Another of the queens of the Valar is Nienna, who cries for all of the wounds Arda has been dwelt and turns sorrow into knowledge. Next comes Tulkas, who arrived to Arda to help his kindred to battle with Melkor; laughs in the face of any foe and is tireless. His queen Nessa is very much like him, and loves deer above all the other creature of Middle Earth. Last of the Valar is the mighty hunter of dark creatures, Oromë; he is quick to anger and loves the lands of Middle Earth very much. Oromë's queen is Vána who rules over flowers and makes birds sing.

After the first born (elves) arrived on Middle Earth, Melkor was the first to discover their arrival and immediately tried to twist them into his servants, which he did. If few elves traveled away from their party, Melkor's servants quickly kidnapped them and brought them to his evil stronghold of Utumno, where he tortured them until they were corrupted into the evil orcs. They served him only because of the fear he imposed, but never loved him. When the Valar finally heard of the first born they immediately attacked Utumno with the help of the elves and captured the evil Melkor. Then the elves traveled across the sea to Valinor to live with the Valar. Melkor was released after three ages of living in the captivity of the Valar; Manwë thought that he was cured. Anyway afterwards Melkor made his true intentions clear and the two great trees were destroyed, and Melkor stole the Silmarils because he envied Fëanor who had created them. The Noldor as Fëanor's people were called (there were different types of Eldar, Noldor was one of them) traveled back to Middle Earth to fight Morgoth and take back the Silmarils. Unfortunately this was against the will of Manwë and his peers, so the Valar closed the Gates of Valinor for the Noldor had angered them.

After the elves lived in Middle Earth alone, constantly battling with Morgoth and his minions, the men arrived in Middle Earth as well. Eventually the Eldar were so much driven by greed and pride, especially the nine sons of Fëanor (Fëanor himself was slain by Morgoth), that they began attacking and killing their own kin. Eventually the Valar forgave the elves and aided them in defeating Morgoth and chaining him for eternity. Some of the Eldar returned to Valinor but others remained: such as Galadriel, Elrond, and Gil-galad. This was the age in which the Nùmernòrean kingdom was at its highest peak and always trading with their elven friends. Eventually Sauron corrupted most of them and Ilúvatar sunk them along with their island into the sea. But those that remained faithful to the Valar survived and escaped their Creator's punishment. Then came the wars of the rings and finally all the Eldar traveled across the sea to Valinor.

Outside Morgoth's giant enchanted cave, twenty elves keep watch; their armor is made of mythril and their spears are long and deadly. They also had white bows strapped to their back, and black quivers hang from their belts. A gentle breeze beats on their faces and the mighty Tulkas appears before them. All the guards tuck their left knee under them in sign of respect for the Valar.

"How is he?" asked Tulkas in his deep thundering voice.

"He's still extremely quiet, sir. And that same humming noise can still be made out, if you listen carefully." The guard captain responded, rising from his kneel.

"He's been like that for sixty years, ever since the Noldor returned." Tulkas said more to himself then the guards. Tulkas' eyes fell on the elves that were still kneeling. "You may rise now."

The elves nodded their heads and returned to their posts. Tulkas vanished with the same gentle breeze that proceeded him. Elrohir, the guard captain, starred off into the west; he thought of his sister Arwen who still dwelled in Middle Earth with Aragorn. Sixty years is a long time even for an elf. Suddenly his ears were filled with an earsplitting shriek that wouldn't stop. He turned around to see the cave he was guarding in ruins and the bodies of his friends lay on the ground with their hands over their ears. Out of the rubble came out a giant hand that lifted up a dark body shrouded in a mist of smoke. The shriek stopped, but now the maniacal laughter of Morgoth rang in the ears of the guards.

Euadan (Elrohir's brother) was the first to attack; he skewered Morgoth's right leg all the way through, with his long spear. The dark lord gave a thundering yell and drew back its leg; the spear magically came out of the leg and fired towards Euadan who dodged it. Elrohir drew his bow and readied an arrow from his quiver; the others quickly followed his example and shot at the giant Morgoth. Using his evil magic, the dark Valar stopped the arrows and shot them back at the elves. Elrohir and Euadan crouched and covered their heads and the arrows bounced of their mythril armor. The others unfortunately weren't so cunning, and the arrows pierced right through their unprotected heads. Morgoth then viciously tried to stomp on Euadan, but the Eldar was too fast for him. Elrohir fired more arrows trying to allow his brother to escape. Morgoth repeated his blocking technique and while Elrohir stood crouched on the ground, the evil creature seized Euadan with his giant hand and began to crush him. Elrohir quickly recovered from his defensive position and quickly shot more arrows towards Morgoth's hand. Unfortunately these merely quickened Euadan's fate, for when the arrows hit the dark hand, the elf was dropped and died when he hit the ground.

"NO!!!" yelled Elrohir in despair. He continued to shoot frantically at his evil opponent, but Morgoth simply cast all of them away except one. That one arrow he enchanted and fired at the remaining guard. Elrohir crouched not knowing that the arrow had been enchanted and instead of bouncing off, the arrow lodged itself into his left set of ribs braking one of them. The elf yelled in pain and fell on his side; the last image he saw before blacking out was Morgoth flying away towards the east, towards Arwen…

"Please, master Elrond, you mustn't disturb his rest." A voice rang in Elrohir's head.

"That is my son, I must see him." He recognized his father's voice arguing with the first one. Reluctantly the wounded elf opened his eyes and spoke in a feeble voice a little louder than a whisper.

"Father?"

"Elrohir!" Elrond exclaimed, running to his side. Elrohir suddenly remembered the dark events he had witnessed.

"Father…" he began but was cut off by the nurse.

"That's enough." She said furiously. "He must rest!"

"No, no. I'm alright, really." Elrohir protested, rising from his bed. The nurse sighed and walked out of the room mumbling something, Elrohir's once keen ears couldn't make out what she said. He really did need more rest.

"What were you saying, Elrohir?" his father asked in a calm voice sitting on the bed next to his son.

"Morgoth has escaped, Father!" Elrohir exclaimed. "He killed Euadan and the rest of the guards. There was nothing we could do, he just…"

"No one blames you, Elrohir!" Elrond interrupted his son's frantic story, calming him down. He sighed and shook Elrohir's shoulder in a way that told him, everything will be alright. "Get some rest and tomorrow I'll tell you what you've missed in the last two days."

"Two days?!" Elrohir exclaimed starring at his father with wide eyes. "I've been sleeping for two days?"

Elrond shushed him and said: "All will be explained tomorrow." He tucked him in like a little child and Elrohir immediately fell asleep in his weakened state.

The next morning Elrohir awoke early and watched the sun rise. He gathered up his belongings from the infirmary and traveled to his father's home, greeting whoever he saw with a hurried wave of the hand. Upon reaching Elrond's house upon a hilltop, he saw his mother Celebrían working in the garden. She heard him coming and turned her head towards his direction.

"Oh, my dear Elrohir, thank goodness your not harmed." She exclaimed rushing towards him and embracing him in her arms.

"It is good to see you too mother." Elrohir said returning the embrace; they stood there holding each other for at least five minutes. Celebrían had feared the worst and now she did not want to let go. Elrohir finally spoke again: "I'm sorry to bring grief to your heart, but I must ask you: what have you done with Euadan's body?"

Celebrían's chin fell on her chest and tears began to roll down her white cheeks, as she released her son from her arms. "We have not burried him yet. Your father knew you wanted to be present."

Elrohir felt a slight hint of relief and then consoled his crying mother. Elrond hearing voices came outside to find his wife crying in his son's arms. Celebrían's watery eyes rose to meet Elrond's concerned ones.

"It will be alright." He told her stroking her hair gently. After a few minutes of consoling Celebrían, the two male elves headed inside the house to discuss what the Valar had decided over a cup of tea.

Elrond told Elrohir that Manwë and the others had discussed the matter carefully and decided to leave it to the Eldar to decide whether or not to return to Middle Earth and capture the evil Morgoth. Now the island of Valinor was basically split into two sides; one side of the Eldar which wanted to return to Middle Earth and fight and the other which wished to remain. Those who wished to remain were mostly Galadriel's people, who rarely ever communicated with men; and those who wished to fight were the wood elves of Mirkwood which used to trade often with the men of Dale, and Elrond's followers which once held the pass to the Misty Mountains. All the elves held Arwen and Aragorn to heart but they believed it wasn't worth it to risk thousands of their own just to save those two. Now the three leaders of the elves of Mirkwood, Rivendell and Lórien, along with a few others, were to have a meeting to discuss the subject, as soon as all the guards that had died at the prison of Morgoth were burried in a proper funeral. Euadan was the last to be burried; all the others were burried at once with all the military leaders present. Since Euadan was the son of the great Elrond the half elven, and a gallant warrior, Varda had agreed to cast him into the night sky where he would become a star. The ceremony would take place the next night and the meeting, the morning after that.

After the two elves discussed and had tea, Elrohir went of to his own home which was close by. It was bigger than his father's because he had a wife and small children; it bore a dome roof with floral designs upon it. It was of white marble and resembled his old home in Rivendel. His wife Míriel (named after Finwë's wife; Finwë was Fëanor's father) and his eldest son Elroèl greeted him as he was coming up the path. They embraced and went inside where they shared stories of the past few days, shared opinions, and tried to be as relaxed as possible about the escape of Morgoth.

"So what do you think, father?" Elroèl asked after a long silence. "Do you think we will go to war or stay here and leave the men to their fate?"

Elrohir thought for a while and then finally said: "Well…the side that wants to go back to Middle Earth and to war is much greater in number then the side that wishes to stay." Elrohir paused, thinking of his sister. "I for one would gladly go back and fight this ancient evil."

"You really miss her don't you?" Míriel asked reading his mind. "Arwen really was a great elven maiden."

Elrohir nodded approvingly and starred off into the east again. He sighed and thought of the meeting to come. "Do you think I should help my father prepare for the debate to come?" he asked.

"No." Míriel answered. "Your father is very wise and has seen many things."  
"Yes but Galadriel is even wiser and knows of many more things." Her husband argued. "And Legolas (who had been made king of the Wood Elves thirty years ago) isn't much older than I am. Galadriel may be outnumbered but she is also much wiser than both Elrond and Legolas put together."

Míriel thought for a few moments and chose her words carefully. "Well…if she is so wise then maybe we really should follow her and stay here. Or maybe a compromise will be made; perhaps those who wish to return will, and those who wish to stay will stay."

Elrohir nodded and smiled at his wife. "If that is so, Elroèl and I must train for the battle ahead."

"Yes, indeed let us fence for a while." Elroèl approved. After the elven family conversed some more and had breakfast, Míriel examined Elrohir's wounds and agreed that he was in condition to train with his son. The two elves went outside, choosing a pair of wooden swords as their weapons. They both moved with great speed and agility; though Elroèl seemed to be the faster of the two, his father had much greater skill and dealt quite a lot of painful blows even with the wooden sword. Elroèl did make a lot of drastic improvements however; for example when they began he would slice upwards often leaving almost his entire body open for attack, but after Elrohir gave some well placed hits to his stomach, Elroèl chose another plan of attack. And Elrohir himself learned how to handle an opponent that was faster than him and could outmaneuver him.

They trained until sundown with the wooden swords, throwing spears, using shields and of course using a bow. They would throw wooden disks into the air and try and hit it with arrows and spears; the disks for the arrows were about the size of a small bird and the disks for the spear were about as big as a raven. With the shields they practiced blocking wooden arrows, spears and sword attacks; with arrows it was best to kneel and hold the shield above your head, with the spear it was best to simply brace for impact and with the sword it was most useful if one used the rounded part of the shield to divert the enemy's attack and then attack his most vulnerable spots. By the end of the day both elves were dead tired and slept like logs.

The next morning they repeated some of the exercises and then helped Elrond and Celebrían prepare the spot where the ceremony for Euadan's funeral would take place. Elroèl rode around the Island of Valinor on his white steed, delivering the invitations to good friends of Euadan and Elrond. Among them was Gandalf the White, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, Legolas the king of the wood elves, Galadriel and her husband Celeborn, and many other elven friends. The most exciting part was when Elroèl traveled to the castle of the Valar to give them their invitations; as custom all the Valar were invited to a major event. Back at the hill where the ceremony would take place, Elrohir and his father built many benches for the guests to sit on and raised Euadan's body on a an altar of white marble. Using a scythe they cleared the sight of unruly grass and weeds, and set the benches and altar. The two also built a tall archway, which was thrice as tall as they were. This was where the guests would enter. They sculpted many designs and patterns upon it and Celebrían and Míriel decorated it with many beautiful flowers and ribbons. Then the two elven maidens dressed Euadan in his mythril armor and around his waist was his sheathed sword.

After all was ready the five elves went home to freshen up and change from their working clothes. After they were all ready, they headed back to the location where the altar along with the benches and archway had been set up, and awaited the guests. Soon the guests started pouring in; first were the hobbits, Bilbo and Frodo, then Gandalf, followed by Galadriel and Celeborn and so on. With all of the guests gathered and seated the ceremony was about to start; all of the Valar and Valier (queens of the Valar) appeared at once, even Manwë. Then Varda came down from the heavens in the form of a star and soon took the shape of a beautiful woman with silhouette which glowed of gold. The Valier held her hands over the corpse of Euadan and began to speak in the language of the Eldar; the hobbits tuned their ears to try and make out what she was saying.

"Euadan yondo Elrond, onooro Arwen, Elrohir. Varda herenya Euadan, formenya elen. Formenya elen, herenya Valar. Kara loo fanyare siila kallasilya!" (This means: Euadan son of Elrond, brother of Arwen, Elrohir. Varda blesses Euadan, northern star. Northern star, blessed by the Valar. Make the Night sky shine bright!) With that she began to sing the Music; the Music which created Arda and everything around them. Soon Euadan was surrounded by a silvery white aurora and began to rise towards the darkened heavens above them. The light grew ever more brilliant as it rose higher and higher; when it finally stopped a flash blinded all the guests. It was one of the brightest stars in the north and it could be easily made out from the rest. Everyone started to clap melancholically, some had tears in their eyes. All of the Valar bowed and disappeared silently leaving the guests to mourn in peace.

"Those were some excellent fireworks, Gandalf." Bilbo said his eyes half open. Gandalf chuckled to himself and starred at Euadan the star.

"Those weren't fireworks, Bilbo." Frodo began. "Varda has just transformed Elrond's deceased son, Euadan, into a star of the north."

"Oh, dear, began your pardon, Gandalf." Bilbo apologized to his old friend. "I tend to do these things at my old age."

Gandalf chuckled again and said to Bilbo: "Quite alright my old friend. It's no shame to be old and forgetful."

Bilbo nodded and then something popped into his head. "Yes but it's even better to be old and strong such as you are, Gandalf." Bilbo paused and laughed. "Let's face it old friend, I've known as an old man ever since I was a child." The two chuckled together and starred off into space, remembering who knows what memories of their past. Frodo had wandered off to speak with Elrond.

"Master Elrond." He called. "I'd like to say that I am extremely sorry for your loss. I came to know Euadan quite well over these passed sixty years; he had a very good heart and was most gallant."

"Thank you Frodo Baggins, I'm sure it would have meant a lot to Euadan to hear you say these wonderful things about him." Elrond responded patting the small hobbit on his shoulder. "Now if you will please excuse us, I must get a good rest for tomorrow."

"Oh yes, of course. And good luck tomorrow!" Frodo responded.

"Thank you, Frodo." Elrohir responded for his father.

Elrond walked up to Gandalf the White, and started conversing with him about the debate: "What do you think, Gandalf? Do we have a chance of returning to Middle Earth and defeating Morgoth?"

"Morgoth has been captured before, Elrond." Gandalf answered. "Though I do believe, you won't get all of the Eldar on your side. Galadriel is a very strong speaker, and if you don't mind me saying she is a lot wiser than you." Elrond nodded approvingly; a warm and calm voice came from behind them.

"Thank you, Gandalf." Gandalf and Elrond turned around to find out that the voice belonged to Galadriel. "I do hope that Master Elrond realizes that I have nothing against him."

"Quite well in fact." Elrond responded, calmly. "I realize that your people simply have different views than my own."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Elrond. I just wanted to be sure this meeting will not interfere with our friendship." Galadriel said. "I wish you a good night's rest and good luck tomorrow!"

"And to you, my lady!" Elrond returned the farewell. After Elrond was done conversing with lady Galadriel, he and Gandalf continued talking about the war to come.

"Do you think you have enough soldiers, without Galadriel?" Gandalf asked.

"Well of course." Elrond responded smiling. "You know that my own people are twenty thousand in number, with about nine thousand that are more than able to fight. And we all train…"

Gandalf cut him off: "Yes I know I can see you from my tower. Every morning for three hours by the shores of the west coast. What of Legolas' people, are they able to fight?"

Elrond thought a few moments, but he didn't get the chance to speak. "Yes indeed they are." Legolas answered. "Hello Master Elrond, Gandalf. I and my people are great hunters in our forest realms."

"Well that I can't see from my tower." Gandalf admitted smiling. "Your forests are very mysterious, Lord Legolas."

"That is how we have always lived in Mirkwood." Legolas said his mind traveling for a moment to his former home in Mirkwood. He soon awoke from the small trance and spoke to Elrond: "Do you think the Elves who have lived here, in Valinor, the ones who remained when Fëanor left; do you think they will join us?"

"No, I truly doubt they will." Elrond responded frowning. "Though I doubt they would do us any good anyway. Most have never even picked up a sword. Though they would be very useful if they could fight."

"You should not worry about numbers, my friends." Gandalf interrupted the two elves. "You both forget that there are still men in Middle Earth."

"Yes, but you forget, Gandalf, that these men have lived peacefully for sixty years." Legolas argued. "Most have no skill with any type of weapon, and those who fought beside us are all probably dead or dying."

"I still believe you underestimate them, Legolas." Gandalf argued back. "Do you not remember the battle at Helm's Deep. You, Gimli and Aragorn did not survive that battle by yourselves." Legolas nodded, recognizing that he had lost the argument.

"Still…"Elrond began. "It wouldn't hurt to have a few extra elves on our side, Gandalf."

"Then you two better go prepare for tomorrow's meeting." Gandalf said. "Good night to you!" Gandalf slowly walked away towards his tower, holding on to his white staff as he walked, leaving the two elves by themselves.

"I have already told all my smiths to begin the production of weapons and armor." Legolas began. "They are making many great weapons, and more are made each day. The Valar themselves have given us mythril to transform into armor."

"Very good Legolas, that is very good to hear." Elrond agreed. "I myself have been given mythril as well and all of my smiths are preparing weapons as well. But I suggest that we combine our carpenters to make our ships."

"Excellent idea, Master Elrond, I shall notify them first thing in the morning." Legolas yawned and said his farewell to Elrond. And so all the guests went off to their homes. Some still mourning the loss of Euadan, others worrying more about the upcoming meeting. Who knows what would await their kind after this important meeting between the three Noldor?


	3. Chapter 2: The Debate

**Chapter 2: The Debate**

Elrond the Halfelven awoke early the next morning with his mind still filled with grief for his son's death. Whenever he didn't think about Euadan he thought of the upcoming debate and how he could persuade Galadriel to join him. He started thinking if it was worth it to risk his life for men he didn't even know; of course he wanted to see Arwen again but was it worth the death of many of his people? But men came from Ilúvatar as well did they not? He had to aid the Valar in protecting the Eldar's distant brethren.

Soon after breakfast Elrohir stopped by to converse with his father and go with him to the grand meeting. Elrohir seemed to be in a state between tired and rested; he wanted Galadriel's people to aid him in getting his revenge for Euadan's death. He knew there was a very slim chance any of them would ever pick up a sword again. If they didn't when Sauron was about to capture Gondor why would they do it now when Morgoth was miles away and they were protected by the Valar. Unlike his own people who missed their old homes and the lands of Middle Earth the people of Lórien were very happy here. Still Elrohir knew if there was even a slight chance of drawing some of them back to Middle Earth he had to try and that was what his father was trying to do as well. They both knew in the end they needed all the help they could get.

Elrond finally took his mind of things and looked at Elrohir; noticing his nervous state of mind he said:

"Do not worry my son; this meeting is more a respect for formality than anything else." Elrohir looked at his father, his strand of thought broken. "Every single being in that hall today already knows who will be going to war and who will not. Maybe a few younger elves will be swayed from side to side but otherwise you need not worry."

Elrohir nodded and tried to heed his father's words but something still burned in the back of his mind: "It's not just that father…" he paused remembering the way his brother was slain "…I just want to make sure we succeed in this upcoming war and that we can avenge Euadan's death."

Elrond nodded and thought for a while; finally he answered: "I would tell you not to fight with a heart filled with anger and a darkened mind, but that would just be a failed attempt of hiding my own feelings. I too wish to avenge Euadan but you must understand that even if he is avenged it will not make you feel any better in the long run, and it will not bring back Euadan."

Elrohir nodded acknowledging that he understood his father's words. After a long silence between the two, in which only a gentle breeze could be heard, Elrohir's mind returned to his sister, Arwen. "Do you think she'll be alright?" he thought out loud. His question seemed more rhetorical than anything, as if it were meant to give his father the knowledge that he worried about Arwen. Elrond answered anyway:

"I can not be certain but I believe we will still find both Arwen and the White City well intact." Elrond grabbed his son's shoulder reassuringly. "As Gandalf said, I wouldn't underestimate the power of men. They may be inexperienced but their lives are too short for them to learn something slowly. Aragorn will make sure Arwen is kept safe. I am blessed with the gift of foresight but I think you know deep in your heart we will succeed in this final battle."

"Thank you father!" Elrohir smiled. "Your reassuring words will do me a great good in leading our people to victory." He chuckled and continued. "And getting more sleep at night. I keep having nightmares about the great evil that lies in the East, and how Arwen seems surrounded by it."

"Then we will disperse the darkness quickly and turn it into something as weak as a dwindling childhood fear of mystery." Elrond spoke powerfully and rose to his feet. "Let us away to the meeting, the sooner we speak our minds the sooner we can depart to war and triumph over evil.

Deep within the forests of Legolas' people laid a giant wooden castle that glowed with a dimmed white light due to the magic of the woodland elves. In this giant fortress were all of the elves of Mirkwood that had traveled across the sea to the Valinor. It was here that Legolas' fifteen thousand elven troops were resting waiting the hour of their departure to war.

Legolas himself was in the smithy crafting two new war knives much like the ones he had used sixty years ago when fighting against Sauron's minions. These new weapons had a mythril edge that had taken a long time to forge into a sharp state. They looked magnificent with a glowing, mythril edge and the ancient elven symbols were written in gold. He had also prepared two swords for Elrond and Elrohir in the same style; mythril blade with golden symbols. Elrond's was about a meter long without the hilt which added about an extra ten centimeters to the blade. The hilt was made of wood from Legolas' forest, and was slightly curved toward the end where the grip ended. Elrohir's sword was the same except for the hilt, which followed the same design but was made of iron wrapped in black leather and had an extra fifteen centimeter blade at the end. The blade also had a mythril edge. Legolas admired his work for a few moments and then sheathed the weapons in leather sheaths. He left his own war knives in his study which was filled with elvish books from many different eras. After he cleaned himself up and dressed appropriately for the debate, he grabbed the two swords he had forged for Elrond and Elrohir and rode on his white horse towards the halls of the Valar where the meeting was going to be held. Two of his wise advisors rode with him; one was named Aegnor after the son of Finarfin and the other Beren after Beren of old who fought against Sauron while he still served Morgoth. Both were very old and you could only tell by the look in their eyes and their admiration for every living thing. Their admiration was one that expressed kindness and wisdom.

Legolas had his own fears about the upcoming war; he feared for Aragorn's protection and if his old friend could still manage to fight by his side. He also feared for Gimli and if the dwarves would be overrun by orcs in their underground halls. He missed Mirkwood and wished he could have spent more time with Aragorn and Gimli. Most of his people missed their own homes and many of the women wished to return to Middle Earth as well, but he could not allow anyone who was unprepared to leave Valinor. Of course like any leader he also worried how many of his people he would lose in the upcoming battle and if it would be worth it in the end.

The great palace finally came into view and Legolas shook the rains of his horse beckoning the beast to go faster as the wind beat harder on the Eldar's face. Soon they started seeing the houses of Elrond's people. Unlike Legolas' people these houses were all made of white marble, which sparkled powerfully in the mid day sun. Once they reached the top of the hill, where Elrond's house was built they could see in the distance the majestic forest of Galadriel's people. The forest was so majestic and the branches of the trees were so rich and plentiful that not even Legolas with his keen eyesight could see more than two rows of trees into the forest. Elrond and his son Elrohir walked out of the marble home and stopped at Legolas' side starring into the New Lórien. At the edge of the forest he could see the Lady of The Forest herself walking towards the palace where the fate of the Eldar was going to be decided. The three elven leaders glanced at each other for a few moments, remembering the moments they had spent together sixty years ago in the forest of Lórien. Elrohir starred at his grandmother thinking if what he was doing was the right thing.

Amid the branches of the highest tree, of the New Forest of Lórien, slept the Lady Galadriel, the light of her people. Her husband Celebron caressed her cheek gently waking her up in the gentlest way possible. She slowly got up and looked at Celebron smiling. She looked around their chamber; everything was perfect, except there was no light. Galadriel waved her hand at the window and the curtains were pulled magically to the side. Here in Valinor her powers were endless; while she was in Middle Earth all she could dream of was to come back here to Valinor and feel the light of the Valar. This was her birthplace, unlike Legolas or Elrond who were both native to Middle Earth.

"Do you think that's why they want to return…" Galadriel began turning to her husband. "…because they were born in the saddened land of Middle Earth?"

Celebron thought for a while, but he was in no mood for war or argument. "It might be, ma' lady. But then again maybe Elrond just doesn't like his stepmother."

Galadriel chuckled; Celebrían was their daughter, but that never interfered with hers and Elrond's relationship before. Galadriel stopped and laughed at her own seriousness. But what if they were doing was the right thing? This thought made Galadriel think deeply and she frowned trying to remember everything men had done for her. Celebron noticed her frown so he asked:

"Something troubles you, my lady?" Galadriel looked at him and smiled trying to reassure him everything was indeed alright. Still she had to ask his counsel:

"It is nothing, my dear, only…" She paused and tried to think again, but Celebron grabbed her hand beckoning her to go on. "Only, what if they are doing what is right by helping the men of Middle Earth? They are like our younger brothers; do we not have a duty to protect them?"

"Your first and foremost duty is to your people, Galadriel." Celebron reassured her.

"That is exactly my point, Celebron." Galadriel answered her voice rising. "What if the duty of my people is to protect men? And the Valar will fight Morgoth with or without the aid of the Eldar. Should we not aid them?"

Celebron thought for a few moments at first, finding every single word to be true. "There are other things more important then the duty of the people; things like safety and peace. And Elrond and Legolas' people are your own as well just under different rule. What if they should fail? Then their will be none left to defend Valinor if Morgoth should ever decide to attack. Perhaps we should stand by to aid our brothers if their numbers begin to dwindle, but that dose not mean we should rush to war."

Galadriel nodded and tried to come back to the thought that they should stay in Valinor. The elven lady rose from her bed and walked out of her chambers and down the spiraling staircase that wrapped itself around the giant trunk of her majestic tree. Lanterns still burned on the path, it would take a little while longer for the sun to shine through the thick branches of her trees. Finally she reached stone staircase that descended to a marble level that was all covered in thick green moss. In the middle of the moss covered floor was a single, short pedestal that reached as high as Galadriel's waist. The top was in the shape of an open rose made of a dark marble that was cleanly polished. On top of the open flower lay a large, round silver plate that was currently dry; it also was extremely clean and as the Lady Galadriel glanced into it she could see her vibrant green eyes starring back at her. At the other end of the room lay a fountain; the only part of the fountain that was visible was a stone shelf which supported a tall, silver pouring cup and even the shelf was beginning to get covered with moss. The rest of the fountain was covered with thick vines and large flowers with petals the size of your palm. Nothing could be made out from behind this thick canopy of plants except the sound of running water.

The Lady of the Wood grabbed the silver cup and reached inside the thick covering of vines, filling the cup with water from her enchanted fountain. Once this was accomplished she walked slowly towards the silver plate and gently poured the water so as not to spill a single drop. Soon the water turned dark and inside, Galadriel could see thousands of warg riders, running down horsemen. While their wargs feasted on the horse and its rider their orc masters were chanting the name of Morgoth. Then the image changed and Galadriel could see many corpses lying on the green plains; in the distance she could see many small hills with fire coming out of them as if they were volcanoes. After this gory vision, the mirror's depths changed yet again revealing many taller silhouettes and shorter ones lying on a stone floor. Then with a few ripples evolving from the center of the silver plate the vision disperse and Galadriel's Mirror was clear once again.

When the visions ended Galadriel was still gasping for breath; she looked to her right to find her husband, Celebron, starring at her with worried eyes. She had not used the mirror in fifty years but she had to know what was going on, what will happen and what could happen. In the first years of her second stay in Valinor she used it to check on the changing lands of Middle Earth. She used it to find out how the dwarves recaptured Moria, how Osgiliath became a prospering town and how the dark mountains of Mordor finally began to cover their sharp peaks with snow and mountain animals like goats and eagles. The land itself never recovered from the evil that reeked havoc there for so many years. She knew the first vision was that of the things that were happening in Middle Earth at that moment because the riders bore the emblem of Dale, but the last two visions were uncertain.

"What did you see, my lady?" Celebron asked her, pulling his wife to his chest, embracing her.

"I am not completely sure…" Galadriel answered her mind still on the last two visions. "…but if the Eldar do not make haste the White City might be engulfed by the Great Evil of Morgoth. I must make this meeting as short as possible; rather than argue I shall tell them of my vision and advise them on what to do. You my husband must prepare our people for war and lead them to bless Elrond and Legolas' armies."

Galadriel attempted to walk away but Celebron pulled her back. "Galadriel, what were the three visions?"

"I shall tell you when there is time." Galadriel answered starring him in the eyes, telling him without speaking that he would know in due time.

"Alright…" Celebron sighed, releasing his wife from the embrace. She kissed him gently and hurried off to prepare for the meeting. Celebron looked at the Mirror for a while and then went off in his own direction to carry out his wife's instructions. Galadriel returned to the top of the tree but this time, traveled to a different chamber where her study was. Here she searched for detailed map of Middle Earth; when she finally found one she laid it on the study and wrote small notes about what she had seen in her Mirror. Then without a second thought the Lady Galadriel jumped out of the window in front of her desk. She landed peacefully at the bottom of her gigantic tree (magically of course) and walked hurriedly towards her stables. Here she found a grey horse which she quickly mounted, without putting on any rains or anything. She sped away towards the edge of her forest which was about three miles away and north-east.

Soon she could make out a dim light coming through the trees. She stopped and let her gray steed stand by a nearby tree and patted it on the top of its head. Without any further delay she ran to the edge of the forest and looked of towards the top of a nearby hill. There she could see Elrond and Legolas starring at her solemnly; she returned the same gaze and continued walking towards the palace.

The three Eldar finally shook loose of each others gaze; Legolas pulled out the two swords he had finished earlier for Elrond and Elrohir, from a pouch attached to his saddle. Elrond merely nodded at Legolas, while Elrohir unsheathed his sword and admired it as it shined brightly in the great sunlight.

"Thank you very much, Master Legolas!" Elrohir said still in awe. He stroked the blade and one of his fingers slipped and got cut on the sharp mythril edge.

"May they serve you well." Legolas responded. "Shall we be off?"

"Of course." Elrond answered; he too had unsheathed his sword and admired Legolas' work. "Merely allow my son and I to retrieve our steeds." Elrond and his son disappeared behind the house leaving Legolas and his advisors to enjoy the pleasant air. Soon they returned on the back of two powerful looking horses. The steeds were both jet black; they had long manes and tufts of hair covered their large hooves. They looked more like they were ment to pull not fight in a war.

Legolas noticing this couldn't stop but ask Elrond about the peculiar size of his ridding horses: "If you do not mind me asking, Master Elrond, but why do your horses look so…" Legolas didn't have time to find the right word.

"Big?" Elrohir finished for him.

"These have been our horses ever since Elrohir could ride." Elrond responded. Legolas raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"We're not really sure what race of horses they are." Elrohir added. "Actually we have no clue but we found them in the Mountains of Angimar and they don't seem to be growing any older."

Legolas thought about those ancient mountains and he remembered the nine riders. It was said they were from that realm (like the Witch King of Angmar); who knows what strange magic had been laid on those two black horses. Legolas didn't have much more time to think about it since they had arrived at the great palace. The top of the castle could not be seen and was surrounded by great white clouds. There it was that Manwë and his spouse rested. The Eldar could just feel the magic radiating from the gigantic, enchanted palace. They continued on a little bit farther to the right of the palace where the stables made of a white wood were built. After securing their horses and making sure they had an ample supply of hay nearby they continued on to the palace.

As they were climbing a small set of marble stairs the voice of Galadriel called out from behind them.

"Master Elrond! Master Legolas!" It was rather interesting how her voice reached them and remained extremely soft and calm, like she hadn't yelled at all. "There isn't much time…are your armies prepared to depart as soon as possible?" Elrond and Legolas seemed rather taken aback by her words. "I have seen in my Mirror…you must hurry, the men of Middle Earth can not hold on too long. They are being hunted by orcs as we speak."

"Perhaps we should go inside and converse more on the matter." Beren suggested. They all nodded and opened the huge oak doors of the palace. Behind the doors the great halls were all arranged for the meeting.

It seemed as if every elf in Valinor had come to hear the expected debate between the three great elven leaders. In the middle was a table with eight chairs. Gandalf the White and Radagast friend of all beasts were already seated at the table; they stood across from each other and were laughing happily about who knows what. Gandalf was wearing his long white robe, while Radagast was clad in a robe of dark brown. Both robes seemed to be made from a fine silk, which was very smooth and seemed to glitter even in the dim light of the hall. These two were the last remaining after Saruman had turned evil and decided to aid Sauron on his quest of dominion of Middle Earth. The elves had named them Istari but the men dubbed them Wizards. At the far end of the hall stood a giant throne made of the same black marble as the top of Galadriel's pedestal. The great Manwë stood on top of the throne. He did not a human like form, but rather took the form of a dancing wind with glowing blue eyes. The Eldar took their seats and waited for everyone else to quiet down.

Galadriel stood up and announced their change in plan. "I know you are all here to hear each of our arguments as to why you should and should not go to war, back in Middle Earth. Unfortunately we do not have time for such formalities." At this the entire hall erupted in murmurs between the other elves. Galadriel waited for them to stop talking and continued. "Morgoth is moving fast upon the world of men, he knows that the Valar will strike back soon and he can't afford to lose any time, so neither can we. He has already captured Esgaroth and will probably move upon the Iron Hills of the Dwarves. This will greatly weaken his forces but I doubt he will give up on the idea of conquering the dwarves' hall there. We probably won't be in time to save them but we have to ensure Minas Tirith is safe. In my visions I saw wargs hunting down horsemen, bodies scattered across small green hills with fire coming out of them and bodies of varying height slain in a dark cave, which I believe to be Moria." It took everyone in the hall a few moments to take all of this information in. After a few moments Gandalf was the first to speak:

"You said something about hills on fire…" Gandalf began.

"Not on fire, with fire coming out of them." Galadriel cut him off.

"And the dead bodies were they barefooted?" Gandalf continued. His question didn't really make sense to anyone, but Galadriel thought for a moment and realized that they were in fact barefooted.

"Yes, as a matter in fact they were, but…" now it was Gandalf's turn to cut her off.

"Then Morgoth has attacked the Shire." Gandalf sighed. He looked to someone in the large audience of elves. Frodo Baggins was awe struck; his mouth was wide open and his eyes were tearing hot tears of anger.

"No, he hasn't but he probably will." Galadriel corrected him.

"So either our soldiers will be slain in Moria, along with the dwarves or the Halflings will be wiped off the face of Middle Earth." Radagast realized.

"Morgoth must not want to make the same fatal mistake, Sauron made by overlooking the Halflings." Legolas realized. "But then we must send troops to the Shire as well."

"Then we shall." Elrohir answered. "If Morgoth spreads that far east he will probably attack the Grey Heavens as well."

"Elrohir is right." Aegnor agreed. "If we linger we will be met by a heavy company there as soon as we land."

"We can not land in the Grey Heavens anyway." Elrond answered. "The orcs may be afraid of water but I am sure Morgoth has ensnared some servants that aren't."

"Either way we must split up our forces." Gandalf interrupted. "Morgoth might be watching the Anduin as well and that is our best way to get to Minas Tirith fast."

"But Gandalf, how would we sail up the Anduin anyway?" Aegnor inquired puzzled. "We would be going against the flow of the most powerful river in Middle Earth."

"I believe we must ask a favor of our Lord and Master then." Radagast said turning to Manwë.

The great Valar began speaking though you couldn't tell by looking at him since he had no mouth. "You will have my aid there." His voice rang throughout the hall. All the Eldar in the hall bowed their heads in sign of thanks.

"Very well you will divide your forces to protect the Shire, but you must also intercept the Orc force that Morgoth is sure to send towards Minas Tirith." Galadriel interrupted more worried about men than Hobbits.

"And how do you suggest we do that, we have no horses, ma' Lady." Beren suddenly stood up. Until then he had remained silent taking in everything, everyone had said. "We can not hope to defeat their Warg riders on foot and we can't take our horses with us."

"We must seek the help of the Riders of Rohan." Gandalf suggested. "Legolas must meet with their new King, right away, since he was the one that helped defend their lands decades ago."

Legolas thought for a second and then nodded in agreement. "Agreed I will ride to Edoras as soon as we land." Legolas said. However this troubled him; he truly wished to see Aragorn before anything else was accomplished.

"But, what if we do not have time to rally up the Riders?" Aegnor asked. This did pose quite a problem; without the riders there was no way of intercepting the orc force.

"And what of the Ancient Balrogs of Morgoth?" Beren wished to know. "The Dark Lord is sure to have awoken his faithful servants once again."

"Morgoth won't risk his most powerful servants on such a pitiful task of conquering Minas Tirith." Galadriel assured them. "He is sure to know how the White City almost fell decades ago at the hands of the orcs. He also knows how the men of Gondor had not picked up a sword in decades. But Aegnor is right we must have a strong force ready to defend the city, in case you don't rally Rohan in time."

"But even if we do defend the city some orcs will surely escape back to Morgoth and he will just send a much more powerful force to attack Minas Tirith again." Elrond said.

"And what of the Iron Hills?" Elrohir asked.

"And of the dwarves in Moria?" Legolas added thinking of his old friend Gimli. "We must protect the dwarves as well."

"The dwarves are much better prepared than men are." Galadriel argued.

"And that's why Morgoth will send his Balrogs to capture them." Elrohir argued back.

"THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" The Lady Galadriel sank down in her seat with her face in her palms. Elrond walked over to her to consol her, and noticed she was crying. "You do not know what he is capable of, none of you do. That is why I am preparing my people for war. You will not have enough soldiers to topple him."  
"Now calm down, ma' Lady, and let us come up with a strategy." Gandalf was by her side now also. "Let us review our current dilemmas: Morgoth will send a force to capture the Iron Hills, but we can't help them there so we might as well forget that, as hard as it is."

"So you're saying we should just leave the dwarves of the Iron Hills to their fate?" Elrohir asked surprised.

"It is the only way we can protect everyone else." Aegnor agreed. "It isn't right but to ensure that we protect Moria, the Shire and Minas Tirith we must overlook the dwarves in the Iron Hills. Morgoth is probably mobilizing on them as we speak."

"This will give us an advantage." Galadriel said rising again. "The dwarves are still a strong race; they will keep Morgoth occupied for a few good days. And if Morgoth is still as arrogant as he was he won't send in his Balrogs right away, allowing the dwarves a good amount of time to diminish his forces."

"And he surely won't send a strong force to the Shire." Beren said. "Gandalf should take a force of about three thousand and ambush them from the Old Forest."

Gandalf nodded and thought of those parts trying to remember what they looked like and how he could use this knowledge to his advantage against the orcs.

"But then what of Moria?" Legolas asked. This posed another strong problem for the Eldar. Everyone in the hall raised a hand to their brows thinking how the Eldar could rescue Moria. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Ma' Lady, which way do you think the orcs will take while they march on Moria?"

Galadriel frowned while she thought of it for a few moments. "Well he probably knows that dwarves patrol the mountain tops so he won't send them there. And the dwarves will see the orcs if they're not hidden. So…"

Legolas cut her off: "They will go through Mirkwood. I and a thousand of my soldiers can easily dispatch of them; it is our forest after all. We can make ourselves unseen while we pick them off one by one." Legolas seemed excited by his ingenious idea.

"But what of the Balrogs?" Beren asked concerned for his lord's well being. "We can not hope to bring them down mainly by disguise and cunning."

"The Balrogs are too big to make their way through the forest." Elrond responded. "They will probably take to the skies at night to avoid being detected."

Manwë's powerful voice rang in the hall again. "Let our faithful Maiar do battle with these forces of evil. They will be more than a match against the dark creatures of Melkor."

Galadriel flinched at the name; she had not heard that name since before Morgoth had stolen the Silmarils from Fëanor. Out of all the years she had fought against the Shadow of Morgoth somehow this time seemed the most important…the most personal. Arwen was her granddaughter and she didn't want her to be seized by the greatest darkness ever to walk the Earth. She wished there was a way Morgoth could be destroyed, but she knew it was impossible.

"Then it is decided." Elrohir said. "Gandalf will take two thousand five hundred elves from both armies and defend the Shire. Legolas will slay the orcs marching on Moria, while father, I and the rest of our troops prepare to defend Minas Tirith."

"But what of the Riders of Rohan?" Aegnor suddenly remembered.

"I and a hundred men will have to escort Aragorn to Edoras." Radagast answered. "Or if we are in dire need we can use the Beacons of Gondor."

"If any Eldar are interested in joining our legions meet us in our Harbor first thing tomorrow ready to depart." Elrond announced to the audience.

The elves said their goodbyes, bowed to Manwë and retreated to their homes where their families awaited the details of the meeting. From afar they could see their ships waiting for them in the harbor. There were hundreds of giant white ships shaped like swans and all were being loaded with varying equipment and supplies. The noble Eldar were ready for war…


End file.
